Narcissa Quinn
Narcissa Quinn is the demigod daughter of Janus living on a post-apocalyptic Earth. Appearance Narcissa is described as being a fairy tall, bipolar teenager who walks the California Wastelands in search for her father, Janus. She wears a black and red checkered jacket and black leggings, although on some occasions she wears one which is black and purple. She is not considered beautiful by most, but her boyfriend Paul tends to think so. One of her most distinguishing attributes is her bloodred eyes, something even she does not know why it is naturally red. With her pale skin, Paul suggested a couple of times that she might be an albino, but Narcissa's skin is not as delicate as someone who has. She has shoulder-length bleached hair and a small scar on her forehead from Janus not being careful while handling a knife. She often speaks of that incident with much loathing, but like her eyes, it has become as much of a part of her as her personality. Personality The trait which is predominantly associated with Narcissa is the fact that she has two personalities, a by-product of his godly heritage of Janus. Paul has recognized her bipolarity where he comments on her being very pissy and cheerful at the same time. She is not narcissistic, and she slightly resents Janus for picking the name for her. Being bipolar is somewhat of a drawback to her, but she tends to enjoy her frequent personality shifts. On one hand, she is cheerful and free-spirited, and on the other she is very irritable and cynical, something that Paul expresses silent distaste in. She has often questioned Janus about why she is bipolar, but Janus simply tells her it was the Fates design, leading to Narcissa to become quite the fatalist. She loves Paul, and would do almost anything for him, with the sole exception of having to talk to her recently deceased mother. When she was just a child, her mother abandoned her and left Narcissa to fend for herself without even an ounce of help from her father Janus. Relationships Paul Avery Paul is Narcissa's boyfriend and one of the few remaining demigods including her which are not part of the Children of the Atom. He saved her from an attack by a bunch of mutated Furies, and almost instantly Narcissa hated him. Over time though, she came to like Paul, and would often strike back violently at anyone who made fun of him in any way. She would die for him, and she longs for him to feel the same way. Emilia Quinn Narcissa's relationship is nothing more than complete and utter hatred, due to the fact that Emilia abandoned her as a child for fear of her red eyes and bipolarity. Narcissa never knew she would never have the chance to mend their relationship, as Emilia was found crushed by a derailed train in Boston. Although Narcissa never said anything of importance at her death, she was found crying at her makeshift tomb begging for forgiveness. Janus Janus' relationship with Narcissa is far less strained than that of her mother, frequently having short conversations with him before the dissapearance of the gods after the nuclear war. She openly expresses distaste at the name Narcissa, and Janus said that "...I couldn't think of anything else at the time, and besides, a baby that beautiful would have ''to be vain." Narcissa believes that Janus already knew that she would hate her name, but is somewhat thankful that Janus pointed out that she could have been a vain snob, but refused to be so due to her name. Abilities Narcissa is the Roman demigod of Janus, the god of doorways, beginnings, and time. Due to this, Narcissa can sense when things go awry, and has a slight ability of foresight when it comes to what lies ahead. Being the daugher of a God of Time, she can move at a faster pace than others for a short peroid of time, but not as much as a Demititan of Kronos would. This ability creates the illusion that everyone is slowing down, but rather that Narcissa is speeding up. She is a capable fighter, being taught in her own form of ''fighting while facing thieves and other nameless abominations while living in the streets of New York as an orphan. Joining the circus at the age of 13, she became quickly fluent in almost any kind of card game, and was famed for being a great player of poker and blackjack. Later in life she uses this to her advantage, using a pack of self-resupplying playing cards charged with kinetic energy given to her by her father when she was 14. Aside from the cards, she is also capable with knives and daggers. Weapons Category:Roman Demigods Category:Original Character